The Life of a Medic Ninja
by harvestmoonfanatic123
Summary: Kimiko Uzumaki has only one true goal in life: To be the best Medic Ninja she can be. With her brother and friend by her side, she knows her goal can be real. Follow her along her journey and watch as she also falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's another story for you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own Kimiko and my other ocs.**

**Chapter 1: Kimiko Uzumaki**

**Kimiko's POV**

I stand before The Third Hokage, he is getting ready to tell me what I have to do before I can leave the village to meet with my sensei. He looks at me and smiles.

"Your sensei said that if you want to continue training with her, you have to take the graduation exam. She wants to take you farther away from the village without an escort." He says.

"Yes sir" I say bowing.

"You may go Miss Uzumaki, and good luck." He says.

"Yes sir and thank you." I say.

I leave the tower and go to the academy and walk into my classroom. Iruka-sensei looks up when I enter the room.

"Hello Miss Uzumaki take a seat." He says.

I take a seat next to my twin.

"Hey Naruto." I say.

"Hey sis" He says.

"Quiet you two."

"Yes sensei." We say at the same time.

Iruka-sensei starts calling students out of the room to take the test.

"Naruto Uzumaki" He calls.

"Good luck bro." I say.

"Thanks sis, good luck to you too." He says.

He leaves the room and about fifteen minutes later sensei comes back.

"Kimiko Uzumaki" I follow sensei to a different room, He nods to Mizuki-sensei and takes a seat.

"Preform a clone jutsu." Mizuki-sensei says.

"Yes sir." I say. Four perfect clones appear. Both men nod to me and I make the clones vanish.

"Congratulations Kimikio, you're now a ninja." Iruka-sensei says. He comes over and hands me a regulation headband.

"The Hokage told us to tell you to go see him if you passed." Mizuki-sensei says.

"Thanks for passing along the message, am I dismissed?" I reply.

"Yes." Iruka-sensei says.

I leave the room and make my way outside. I see mt brother sitting on the swing without a headband. I walk up to him.

"Hey bro." I say.

"Hey sis, congrats on graduating." He says.

"Thanks, you'll graduate too once you master the clone jutsu."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so, well I gotta go."

"Where you going?"

"The Hokage wants to see me."

"Oh, bye"

I walk away from my brother and go to the Hokage's tower. I knock on the door and enter the room.

"You wanted to see me Lord Hokage?" I ask.

"Yes, you're to get your picture for your registration form taken now."

"Why?"

"Your sensei wants you to meet up with her right away so that you can resume your training."

"Okay."

"Go over to the next room to get you picture taken and then come back here when your done."

"Yes sir."

I leave the room and go over to the next room. The photographer has me stand still and he takes three different pictures and gives me a copy of the best one. I go back to the Hokage's office and fill out my registration form. I hand the form with my picture on it to the Hokage.

"Thank you Miss Uzumaki, go home and get your stuff. Your sensei sent me a letter saying she'll be waiting for you outside the village."

"Yes sir."

"Good luck with your training, you're dismissed."

I nod my head and leave his office, I leave the tower and go to my apartment. I grab my pack and my weapons pouch and leave my apartment. I see my brother and quickly go over to him.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey sis, why do you have all that stuff."

"Now that I graduated my sensei wants me to meet up with her to resume my traing."

"You're leaving!?"

"Yeah, do you want to walk me to the entrance of the village?"

"Sure."

We walk in silence for a few moments.

"Naruto, don't let your secret bring you down. Prove evreyone who ever doubted you wrong. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I have a feeling you'll be wearing a regulation headband the next time I see you."

"You do?"

"Yep, we're here." The village entrance looms over us.

"Goodbye Kimiko, be safe and good luck."

" I will. Bye Naruto, good luck and stay out of trouble."

"I will."

I pull my brother into a hug, I pull back and give him a kiss on the cheek. I walk out of the village and into the forest, I sense a familiar chakra and see a familiar person up ahead.

"Tsunade-sensei!" I call running up to her.

"Hello Kimiko, how are you?" She asks when I reach her.

"I'm good, I graduated."

"I can see that, have you been practicing?"

"Yes sensei, I can now heal really deep cuts and fractured bones."

"You've made good progress. Are you ready to leave this area?"

"Where is Shizune?"

"Waiting for us at an inn, let's go."

"Yes sensei."

_'I don't know what lies in store for me, but I hope evreything turns out well.'_

**A/N: How was this chapter? I hope Kimiko didn't appear too Mary-sueish**.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's a short chappie for you and it's mostly dialouge. In case it wasn't made clear last chapter Kimiko is training to be a medic- ninja.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all I own are Kimiko and my other OCs.**

**Chapter 2: Jin**

"I'm here to help you by orders of Lady Tsunade." I say to the receptionist.

"Good, go take care of the parient in room 102." The receptionist says.

"What's wrong with the patient?"

"He was injured while on a mission; he has a broken leg and it won't heal."

"What's his name?"

"He won't tell us his name and no one has come in looking for him."

"Is he from this village."

"Yes."

"How do you know that?"

"He was wearing the headband all ninja here wear."

"If he lives here, than why has no one came looking for him?"

"I don't know."

"I think I know, I'll go see him now."

I leave the receptionist's desk and go up the stairs and walk into room 102. A young man about my age was sitting up on the bed; he has short brown hair with matching eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Kimiko Uzumaki, what's your name?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"I just met you."

"So? I told you my name."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm a traveling medic-ninja in training and I stopped here to help out. The receptionist sent me to see if I can heal your broken bones."

"What makes you think you can heal me?"

"My sensei is the great Tsunade."

"Tsunade's your sensei!?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll let you try to heal me."

"Thanks."

I place my hands over his body and a green light appears.

"I think I know what's wrong with you."

"What?"

"You're foot is also fratured and they didn't notice; the muscle around the affected areas haven't been properly treated."

"You can fix it?"

"Of course, lay back and relax."

I use my chakra to heal the bones in his leg and in his foot. I than use my chakra to repair the muscle and I finish by fixing his chakra network.

"I'm done."

"Really?"

"Yep, now get up and try walking."

He gets up and takes small steps and than takes bigger steps, a smile appears on his face.

"You healed me!"

"Yes I did, I want you to stay here for a couple days to be on the safe side."

"Okay."

I walk towards the door.

"Jin" I hear him say.

"What?"

"My name is Jin Sotami."

I walk back over to his bed "Why doesn't anybody here no your name?"

"I've never been in the hospital before this so they don't reconize me."

"Are you a genin?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes. Are you an orphan?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"The receptionist told me that no one has come looking for you, that tells me that no one is waiting for you at home."

"Impressive. Are you an orphan?"

"Yes, but I have a twin brother."

"What's his name?"

"Naruto."

"What village are you from?"

"Konohana."

"I've lived here my whole life, my parents died on a mission when I was four."

"I'm sorry, I never met mine."

"I'm sorry."

I walk back towards the door "It was a pleasure meeting you Jin Sotami."

"Where are you going?"

"To meet up with my sensei; my mission was to heal you. Now that you're well I'm leaving."

I walk out of the room and go back to the receptonist's desk. I hand her Jin's file.

"His name is Jin Sotami. He's an orphan and a genin from this village, this has been the first time that he's been in this hospital." I say.

"How did you found out all this?"

"He told me this after I healed him. The problem was that his foot was fractured and the muscles weren't properly treated."

"Oh"

"I want you to keep him for a couple of days, if something happens send for me."

"Yes Ma'am"

I walk towards the entrance

"Kimiko, wait!" I hear.

I turn around and see Jin "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just forgot to tell you something."

"What?"

"Thank you Kimiko Uzumaki, you're one of a kind." He says kissing my cheek.

He goes back upstairs.

I turn around and quickly leave the hospital; a small smile on my face.

**A/N: How was this chappie? I hope you liked it.**


End file.
